Death Wish
by Linzy Potter
Summary: Two new students comes to Hogwarts, slytherin and Gryffindor, will they be able to come together in order to get Hermione out of their way? A story my friend Jane and I wrote together.


Death Wish  
  
Prologue:  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors long time enemies, till two new students arrive  
at Hogwarts their 6th year, Jayni Fiere and Linzy Blair, Can these two  
house enemies set aside their differences and work together?  
  
Chapter 1-Introduction to Destruction  
  
There were two groups of famous fours at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Linzy Blair had joined the Gryffindor four. They were her, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. They were famous, smart, funny, and interesting.  
Jayni Fiere had joined the Slytherin four. They were her, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe. They were the ones who always had a plan.  
One day Linzy fell in love with Harry. He was one of her best friends and most understanding. But there was Hermione, always fooling both Ron and Harry into thinking they were going to be with her, but no, it was just part of her sick game.  
Linzy saw right through Hermione, so did her other best friend Ginny Weasley. Linzy decided not to do anything about this figuring that it would hurt her two favorite people.  
Linzy knew what she needed to do, but in order to do it, she and Ginny needed help. Help from the Slytherins. Particularly, Draco and Jayni.  
Ginny and Linzy followed the pair down to the dungeons.  
"Malfoy, Fiere, we have to talk."  
"Why, finally noticing you need to get rid of the mudblood?" said Draco  
"With our help?" added Jayni  
"Actually yes. How did you know?" asked Linzy  
"Saw the way you were glaring at her at lunch." Malfoy sneered  
"So will you?" Linzy asked hopefully  
"What exactly is in it for us if we do decide to help you?" questioned Draco  
"Wha-What do." started Ginny  
"Spit it our Potter lover!" snorted Jayni  
"What do you want in trade for your help Malfoy?" Linzy answered for Ginny  
"I want you both to do me a favor, not now but when I ask it."  
After considering Malfoy's request for a few moments Linzy replied.  
"Fair enough, but you also have to promise never to breathe a word of this to Ron of Harry ever."  
"Done now take the little Weasel and get out of my sight before we change our minds. We'll contact you later."  
With out waiting for a response Draco and Jayni vanished down the hallway.  
  
Chapter 2-The meeting  
  
The next few days passed by without a word from either Fiere or Malfoy. Linzy was starting to get nervous that they decided not to work with them.  
"I can't do this without their help," thought Linzy. "Weasel, I mean Ginny is too much of a git to help me at all, maybe I shouldn't have even involved her or better yet have her killed as well." Suddenly Linzy's thought were interrupted.  
"How did you get into Gryffindor, Blair, you are nasty enough to get into Slytherin although you don't have a bit of tasted hanging around Weasley and Potter all the time." Smirked Jayni  
"Just shoved off Fiere, I have a lot more class and taste than you will ever have. Speaking of your taste why don't you go snog Draco of is he to busy with Pansy Parkinson?"  
"What do you mean Pansy and Draco?" Jayni questioned  
Linzy thought she almost saw pain in Fiere's eyes but that was impossible since her nor Draco hardly ever showed any emotion. Linzy decided to take advantage of Fiere's obvious feelings for Draco.  
"Go on Fiere, go run after Draco and prove me wrong." Linzy said with a smirk  
Jayni didn't reply, she didn't ever want to show a weakness and Draco had just proved to be one. Jayni turned on heel and headed toward the Slytherin common room. "Hah," Linzy thought to herself with a smile. "I have found her weakness. Wonder if Draco feels the same way."  
She looked at the Slytherin table. There sat Draco sitting with Pansy. Linzy got up and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down on the empty space of bench next to Draco. He looked at her.  
"We got to talk Malfoy." Linzy said confidently  
"What do you want Blair?" said Pansy annoyingly  
"I want you to sod off and leave me and Draco alone."  
"No, I'm rather fond of sitting here next to him."  
Linzy pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Pansy.  
"Going to move yet?" Pansy got up with a glare. "Thought so." She said to Pansy's back  
"Now Malfoy, how do you feel about Fiere?"  
"I feel her just fine." Smirked Draco  
"This isn't time for joking Draco, and if you ever have problems with Parkinson again to go talk to Blair and now onto business.  
"Do you like Jayni or not?  
"I'm fond of her but girls are only food for one thing." Said Draco hiding his true feelings for Jayni  
"I believe she is rather fond of you."  
"Is she?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, why are you talking to me anyway?"  
"I want the mudblood gone. I want the Weasel gone too."  
"Didn't know you had no feelings."  
"Well, I don't."  
"Meet Jayni and me behind the statue of Wilda the Bewildered. The password is bobotuber."  
"Kay."  
  
Chapter 3-Stolen books  
  
Linzy walked up to the Gryffindor tower. There sat Harry and Ron.  
"We saw you talking to Malfoy." Said Ron in a disgusted tone  
"So?"  
"Why? You know that he is me and Harry's enemy!"  
"He took some of my books and we were-uh-just negotiating to get them back."  
"Why didn't you just tell a teacher?" Asked Harry  
"Harry, you of all people should know that I'm not the tattle tale type!"  
"Is he going to?" Ron asked  
"Yes."  
"When?" Harry asked  
"Well mom and dad, he is returning them to me tonight, by the way Harry can I borrow the invisibility cloak?"  
"Of course."  
"What do you have to do in order to get them back? Ron questioned  
"Nothing really. You know how Dra-Malfoy has a hard time showing his emotions, he wanted me to talk to Fiere for him." Without waiting for further questioning, Linzy turned on heal and walked to the sixth year girl's dormitory.  
Linzy knew she had to bring some books. She took four of the books of them from her bookshelf and but a minimizing spell on the. Linzy put them in a pocket in her book bag and then slung it across her shoulder. The she ran downstairs and found the invisibility cloak where Harry had hidden it for her. He also left her the Marauders map. Then she went through the portrait hole and into the dark hallways of Hogwarts.  
It took Linzy fifteen minutes to get to the statue of Wilda the Bewildered.  
"Bobotuber." Linzy whispered  
An unseen door opened from behind the statue to unveil a room. It was in the colours of green and silver; Slytherins colours. Linzy looked up and saw Jayni and Draco snogging in a corner. She pulled of the invisibility cloak.  
"Honestly, get a room!"  
"Potter's cloak and map. Howdya get them?" asked Fiere quickly covering her embarrassment  
"He let me borrow them. He saw Draco and me talking today and wasn't thrilled, so I told him you stole some of my books and had to negotiate. "  
"A) What do you have to do to repay me and B) I don't have any books." Said Draco  
"I have to set you and Fiere up, which won't be so hard now and I have books. So you guys can't kiss in public for a while. Now let's talk about our plan."  
  
Chapter 4-Blue Prints  
  
"Why exactly do you want to get rid of Mudblood and Gin-I mean Weasley?" asked Jayni rather relieved that neither Draco nor Linzy had noticed the slip up on Ginny's name.  
Jayni felt sorry for the little girl who was constantly ignored by Harry Potter.  
Draco looked at Jayni; he had noticed her slight discomfort when Blair had mentioned killing the Weasel. He didn't care about anyone else, only Jayni. He took her hand in his hoping to comfort her a bit.  
"Awwww, Draco I didn't know that you were capable of caring." Blair said in a sarcastic tone  
"Only to those who I deem worthy." Draco replied  
"Anyway, I want to be rid of Hermione because she takes all of Harry and Ron's attention, she leads them on while secretly snogging a Slytherin behind their back."  
"Who" Jayni wondered aloud  
"Blaise Zabini." Blair replied  
"Blaise is not someone we want to mess with." Draco said to no one  
Draco was arrogant but he knew Zabini's strengths and weaknesses, and he also knew that Blaise was not one to cross.  
All of a sudden a brilliant idea hit Jayni.  
"Parkinson." Jayni said so softly it was barely audible  
"What did you say?" said Blair in an annoyed tone.  
"Pansy Parkinson we can use her. She is still following Draco around like a lost puppy dog. They girl would obviously do anything for you Draco."  
"The girl would do anything for a good snogging." Snorted Linzy  
"I see where you are going with this Jayni, I'll kill Granger using the Avada Kadavra curse, and then I'll take Pansy to the astronomy tower after hiding the Mudblood's body slip her some of this potion I heard my dad talk about once. I believe it's called the mixed memories potion."  
"Mixed memories? I don't think I've ever heard of it." Said Blair  
"Of course you haven't" Draco snapped. Without waiting for a response Draco continued. "The potion makes you forget a certain period of time and only the creator of the potion can tell the person who takes it what had happened, I'll make Pansy believe she killed the mudblood.  
"What if the ministry gives veritaserum?" Questioned Jayni  
"Jayni, have you forgotten who my father is? I'll have him make the veritaserum himself; it will make her say what she thought happened."  
"That's brilliant Malfoy." Linzy said  
"Of course it is Blair; I came up with it after all." Draco replied  
"Now Kids, play nice." Jayni said while slapping Draco playfully on the arm  
Linzy pulled the time books out of the front of her bag.  
"Like Potter is going to believe I stole those!" said Draco  
"Engorgio!" The books expanded to their normal size. She looked up with a smirk at Malfoy  
"Ok, maybe he would."  
"No matter, I got to go to the tower before the "miraculous" two come and find me." Said Blair sarcastically  
Linzy left the room and silently went back to the Gryffindor tower. A few minutes later Draco and Jayni did the same.  
Chapter 5-Malfoy Mansion  
It was breakfast. Linzy felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw nothing. Then she felt a hand cup over her ear.  
"Meet us at the special statue. We are going on a trip. Say you are sick." The hands went away  
Linzy quickly made a pained expression on her face.  
"What's wrong Z?" asked Harry  
"Stomach ache. I think I'm going to go see Madame Pomfrey. Tell the Professors where I am. The stuff she gives you knocks you out so I will probably be asleep. Don't miss your classes because of me." She walked slowly out of the Great Hall. Then went for a dead sprint for the statue.  
Harry and Ron walked out of the Great Hall to catch Linzy to help take her up to the Hospital Wing.  
"Where did she go? She was walking so slow out of the Great Hall." Sad Ron  
"You know Linzy, she knows Hogwarts like the back of her hand. She probably went through a passage or something." Harry replied  
"True."  
Linzy ran and ran till she can to the statue.  
"Bobotuber." She whispered panting  
"Good you are here. Here is your cloak. We are going to see my father." Said Draco  
"How did you get my cloak?"  
"You're not the only one who knows all the passwords of the houses."  
"What!? How did you know that?"  
"How about you stop being such a nosy git and we go." Said Jayni  
"That will work too. Draco took out an ordinary quill and placed his finger on it.  
"Portkey. Very nice Draco dear." Said Jayni  
Everyone put a finger on it.  
"Why in Bloody hell do you have this anyway?" asked Linzy  
"My father likes to see me. Make sure I'm ok. Now shut up." Everyone felt a whirring around the. Finally they came to a stop.  
"Draco Jayni, glad to see you." Said Lucius sitting in a chair in the  
corner of the room  
"I see you brought a friend. Lucius Malfoy, pleased to meet you." He  
said sticking out a hand  
"Linzy Blair sir." Linzy replied taking his hand  
"You seem like a respectable person. Slytherin I suppose?"  
"No sir, Gryffindor."  
"Mudblood."  
"No sir! Pure. I was abandoned by my real parents when I was just five. I was adopted in a muggle family. Frankly, I hate it." She said flopping down on the couch  
"Hmm, A Gryffindor who hates muggles. Why aren't you in Slytherin?"  
"Unlike most Slytherins I have class."  
Lucius grew angry at this remark, he drew his wand but Linzy was a second quicker.  
"I would put that down if I were you. I have been in the Restricted Section and I know spells that can make your little blond head spin. Literally."  
"Draco, why haven't you introduced us sooner? Please sit everyone." Said Lucius with the classic Malfoy smirk  
"I want to hear everything." He said  
"Actually-"started Draco  
"We came to ask you for your help." Finished Linzy  
"Ah, explain Miss Blair."  
"There is this girl. I believe you may know her, Hermione Granger ring a bell?"  
"The mudblood in the dream team?"  
"Yes, her. I want her gone." Then In a whisper added "I want Harry to myself."  
"Interesting." Lucius murmured  
"Your son came up with a plan I think would work. Tell him Malfoy."  
Draco explained the plan to his father.  
"Yes. I will get started on the Veritaserum right away and switch it with the one at the Ministry. Draco do you have any idea where you could start making the Mixed Memories potion?" Asked Lucius  
"The Chamber of Secrets." Said Linzy  
"You know we can't go down there. Plus you don't know parselmouth. None of us do." Draco replied  
"Who said?" Linzy replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes  
"You are?" asked Jayni  
"Even if she isn't we could have Weaselette open for us." Said Draco  
"No!" said Jayni without hesitation. "I mean the poor girl has gone through so much."  
Lucius raised his eyebrows.  
"She's quite pathetic." Jayni quickly added  
Alright the, I'm going to contact Dumbledore and tell the old fool that Narcissa fell ill and wants Draco and Jayni here for emotional support."  
"What about me?" Linzy asked  
"You'll stay here for tonight and early tomorrow you'll return to Hogwarts and keep coming back after everyone is asleep."  
"What if someone notices I'm not in my bed?" Linzy questioned  
"Don't worry about the details they're all taken care of."  
Lucius nodded at Draco and left the room.  
Chapter 6- Truth or dare. Sleeping with Draco  
  
Later that night Linzy and Jayni were playing a game of truth or dare.  
"Truth." Said Linzy  
"What is your biggest secret?  
Linzy looked around the room to make sure a house elf or anyone else was around.  
"I-I'm supposed to be in Slytherin. I had to beg to be in Gryffindor." Linzy replied nervously  
"Why did you want to be in Gryffindor so bad?"  
"Well-duh Harry and Ron are so fine!" said Linzy. Jayni gagged  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"No," Linzy said, "Anyway, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." Said Jayni  
"I dare you to sleep in Draco's bed tonight but you can't do anything!"  
"Oh please, that's so easy!"  
Linzy had noticed how Jayni and Draco looked at each other and knew it would be harder than they thought.  
Jayni gathered her things and went to Draco's room with Linzy following under Harry's invisibility cloak. She had to make sure that Jayni didn't cheat on her dare.  
"Hullo," Jayni said when she stepped into the room.  
"Hi." Draco replied  
"Do you mind if I sleep in here?"  
"Not at all," Draco replied, "But what I really do mind is that Blair is in the corner over their watching us."  
Jayni smirked.  
"How in Bloody hell did you know?" Linzy questioned taking the cloak off  
"Being the son of a Death Eater you pick up certain skills."  
"I see, well it's getting late and I have to return to Hogwarts early. See you both tomorrow night." Said Linzy  
"Bye Blair." Draco and Jayni replied  
Before closing the door Linzy said, "Fiere, the dares off." With a smirk and left.  
Jayni smiled at Linzy's comment.  
"Goodnight Draco." Jayni said before crawling under the covers of the huge bed.  
"G' night." He replied sleepily  
Chapter 6- The Real Hermione Granger  
One week later Draco and Jayni returned to Hogwarts, Jayni had a worried look on her face.  
"What's the matter Jay?" asked Draco  
"I'm worried, what if we get caught?  
"We wont, we have an alibi and everything. Don't worry about it and anyway if anything goes wrong we can say that Lucius had us under the Imperious Curse."  
"K, I'll try not to worry as much."  
In the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Linzy red robes look so wonderful on you." Hermione said with false sweetness  
Linzy was trying her dress robes on and changing them to different colours with a spell.  
"Why thank you Mio." Linzy replied in the same sugar coated tone.  
Harry and Ron left because the modeling was getting boring after a while.  
"Actually red robes made you look trashy, you would look better in Slytherin green." She said in a nasty voice  
"Why Hermione I didn't know you were into girls." Linzy said relaxed  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Then stop checking me out you freak!"  
Hermione turned a shade of red that was brighter then Ginny's hair.  
"I'll be in the library studying, tell Harry or Ron if they need me I'll be there."  
"Trust me, they won't need you."  
Hermione didn't hear Linzy's remark because she had already left the common room. Linzy smiled and decided to go find Harry and Ron.  
  
Chapter 8- quick game of quidditch  
Linzy followed her way around the castle to the quidditch pitch. Ron and Harry were flying around.  
"You going to join us?" asked Harry  
"Nah, I like it better when I can watch you two fall flat on your arses!"  
The boys laughed. They were used to being kidded with by Linzy. So they just pushed back. Linzy opened a can of soda and sat on the ground. Then a bludger came hurling through the air at her. Linzy had been a beater for five years and had practiced when she was even younger. She easily dodged out of the way.  
"You trying to start something Weasley?" Linzy yelled why getting up, " You almost made me drop my soda! It is so on now!"  
Harry and Ron high fived since it was their goal to get Linzy in the air. It was their "special game" as they like to call it. Linzy would hit bludgers to knock them off their brooms. They usually didn't last long.  
Linzy came out of the locker room with an evil smirk on her face.  
"You guys are going to get it!"  
Linzy hit a bludger towards Ron and it hit him square in the back. He fell off. Then she hit a bludger towards Harry and he fell off when it hit him in the arm. Linzy smiled and came down. She stuck out a hand to both Ron and Harry.  
"You're good Blair."  
"You better know it Ron."  
Then Hermione came running onto the field.  
"Blair you stupid Bitch! What are you doing to poor Harry and Ron?"  
"Mio its okay! We play this all the time." Said Harry  
"No Harry. I know what has been going on. Don't you know I care about them Linzy?"  
"Oh please Hermione! Let's wake up! You have never cared about them! Never! Have you ever taken time to listen to their views? I don't think so Mio. I have tried to ignore what you have been treating Harry and Ron but I can't anymore. I begged to be in Gryffindor because of them. Do you know that?!"  
"Really Hermione, leave Linzy alone. We were playing a game, get over it and leave us alone!" said Ron in a protective tone  
"Honestly, I am trying to protect you! She is going to hurt you. Both of you!"  
"How?" asked Harry  
"She's going to kill me!" Hermione replied in a scared tone  
"How is that going to hurt me if Linzy is the one I like not you?"  
"And I like Harry." Said Linzy in a matter of fact tone  
Hermione gasped. "HARRY POTTER, Are you under the Imperious curse or something?" a tear streaked down Hermione's cheek and she left the pitch.  
"You really like me Harry?" asked Linzy after Hermione had left.  
"Yeah, I was going to ask you after Ron left if, you will."  
"Yes?"  
"If you would go to the Yule Ball with me and be my girlfriend?"  
"Definitely."  
"Awwww look at love bloom!" exclaimed Ron  
"Shut up Ron." They both said together as they linked hands.  
"Where is your girlfriend anyways? Asked Linzy  
"Oh, well she just left, but I can't live with that. Her calling you names and accusing that you were going to kill her." Said Ron  
"Ronnikins, I'm touched!" said Linzy bring her hands to her hart in a dramatic pose  
"Oh please. Come on the Halloween feast is in a half an hour." Said Harry  
They walked up to the castle and got ready for the feast.  
The three walked to into the Great Hall. It was exciting with Jack O' Lanterns floating in the rafters and live bats flying around. Hermione was no where to be found. They were glad of this. Ron then asked Parvati to the Yule Ball. She gladly said yes.  
The feast was over and they started walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. They looked around and still there was no sign of Hermione. The three decided to talk to Dumbledore. They walked to his office.  
"Professor, we need to talk." Said Linzy opening the door  
"Please come in and sit." He pointed to three chairs. They sat down.  
"Professor, we had this argument with Hermione, and now." Ron trailed off. He looked to Harry for some advice.  
"Now she is missing. We don't know where she is or anything, she ran of the Quidditch field in tears, and now she is--"  
"M.I.A." added Linzy  
"Well, my sources tell me that she was spotted in Hogsmeade about an hour ago."  
"Can we go find her Professor?" asked Ron  
"Yes, I will send you there, be careful have your wands ready."  
"Yes, sir!" they ran out  
They ended up taking Harry's secret route to Hogsmeade. It was easier to get to. Plus they brought Harry's invisibility cloak. They had it on as they traveled though the candy shop, but then they took it off in the streets.  
There, their eyes met a horror. A crowd of Death Eaters had a human raised above the ground and torturing her. It was Hermione.  
"NO HERMIONE!" yelled Ron ready to jump for her.  
"Ron, NO!" said both Linzy and Harry, grabbing the back of his shirt.  
The three watched in horror, as their ex-friend was murdered by the Death Eaters. Along with fifty-five others, who were killed in the tragic accident.  
Harry, Linzy and Ron were all in tears by the time they reached Hogwarts. Linzy wanted her dead, but she had never wanted to watch her die. They walked up to Dumbledore's office. He saw the look on their faces. He looked at them with sympathy. "She is gone, isn't she?" they nodded their heads "Go to your common rooms, I will be with you in a moment." They nodded once again and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Linzy went up to the Astronomy tower, where she found Jayni and Draco waiting for her. "Well, she is gone. Aren't you glad?" said Jayni "I never wanted to watch her die!" Linzy replied in tears again "Be careful what you wish for Linzy Blair, you might get what you want, but maybe it just isn't the way you like. We will meet again." Said Draco The two disappeared within a second. Linzy pulled her knees up to her chest; tears fell upon them as she watched the night sky. "I'm sorry Hermione, so sorry!" 


End file.
